onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
Leresh
Leresh is a hospitable character in The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals that Jevik and Pyrex meet in the city of Agrav. Personality Leresh has shown his great generosity and hospitality by taking both Jevik and Pyrex into his own home. He enjoys taking care of strangers to a point where its is overbearing. It seems he has had a large amount of roommates in the past, though it is unknown why they have left or where they have gone. Towards the end of "Jevik? Pt 2" and into "Jevik? Pt 3" his kindness has tipped over into uncomfortable territories and has become more of a creepy figure. It has become evident that he becomes very cold when things do not go his way, or as planned. He has shown to share the views of nudists and is a believer in "freedom of the body". He is also a vegetarian. Biography Little is known about this matoran before the events Jevik? Pt. 2. He owned his apartment in Agrav for quite awhile and had numerous roommates that came and went. Leresh met Jevik and Pyrex when they accidentally stopped a thief from running off with a barrel of meat. Thankful for their intervention, Leresh allowed them to stay at his apartment with his other housemates, Yeq and Brun. After a few days of friendship, Jevik and Pyrex found he was too concerned for other people's wellbeing and noticed that Brun and Yeq were planning to leave Leresh. Once his former housemates left, Leresh became even more attached to Jevik and Pyrex and the two attempted to escape on multiple occasions. Leresh caught on when he saw them attempting to leave Agrav while he was on the job as a toll booth operator. His suspicion led him to lock them inside the apartment, forcing Jevik and Pyrex to stand up to Leresh and insist on leaving. Tired of being abandoned by the people he'd nourished, Leresh grabbed a knife to attack Jevik and Pyrex. Onipex came in and stopped Leresh, disarming him. Outnumbered three-to-one, Leresh revealed the illegal Muaka he had been raising in his closet and ordered it to attack Onipex. Jevik jumped in the creature's path and was heavily wounded, leaving Oni to deal with the beast and Pyrex to handle Leresh. Pyrex overpowered Leresh and punched him numerous times, but Leresh had one final play. Pulling a gun from a drawer in his kitchen, he held up the three Tehktranuians and allowed them final requests. Onipex pulled out a can of cola and threw it at Leresh, confusing him just long enough for Magneon to arrive and claim the soda. Onipex, Pyrex, and Jevik escaped the room just as Magneon destroyed the place and heavily damaged other apartments. Leresh was presumed dead in the wake of the destruction. Relationships 'Jevik and Pyrex' After being saved by Pyrex, Leresh generously invited him and Jevik to come and stay at his apartment. He continued to help them by paying for their food, making them breakfast in bread, feeding them snacks, as well saving Jevik from a deadly sneeze attack. Leresh later took Jevik and Pyrex to the carnival. His concern with their welfare to a creepy degree eventually led Jevik and Pyrex to resent him. After a final attempt to leave, Leresh attempted to kill the two, claiming if hey couldn't be his best friends, they didn't deserve anyone. 'Yeq and Brun' Yeq and Brun lived with Leresh, in his apartment, as roommates. Leresh took them into his home when they "drifted into town". Once Jevik and Pyrex also moved in, they quickly vacated the premises, seemingly jumping on the opportunity. This shows their relationship may not have been so amicable. 'Lemon' Lemon was Leresh's pet Muaka, illegally held in a closet of his apartment. The creature appeared to be tamed to a degree, following Leresh's order to attack Onipex. Onipex locked it in one of Leresh's room in retaliation, which presumably saved it from being destroyed by Magneon. At some point shortly after Leresh's demise, Oni adopted the Muaka instead of turning it into the authorities. 'Onipex' After Onipex attacked him and showed a large display of friendship towards Jevik, Leresh in a rage attempted have him killed by Lemon, and then by himself. Onipex, however, was able to defeat Leresh thanks to Magneon. Appearances Trivia *Leresh was originally a character created by "Makuta Kaper" within the Ids5621 original canon. *He works as a Toll Booth operator. See Also *Leresh's Apartment Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters